


Bath

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two big boys sharing a bubble bath (somehow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

“Ahh, that feels so good…”

“Oi, don’t hog up all the space, asshole!”

“Hah?” Aomine paused his descent into the tub, gripping on to the slippery sides as he stared across from him, watching as Kagami pulled his legs closer to his chest in order to give him room to slip in. “If you haven’t noticed, there isn’t much space to begin with, idiot.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to take up all of it!”

“Then what do you think I should do, smartass?”

Kagami grinned, his eyes twinkling with joy as if he was waiting for Aomine to ask. Stretching his legs out in the tub between Aomine’s parted legs, he swung his arms over the back of the tub and glanced down towards his lap beneath the layers of bubbles covering his form.

He looked up at Aomine and back to his lap and back up to Aomine with a low “Eh? Ehh?” until Aomine finally understood what he meant.

“No.”

“But-!”

“Absolutely not.” As he continued lowering himself, Kagami pulled his legs back with a pout, trying to hold back the laughter in his throat as he watched Aomine’s eyes looked away from him. As Aomine settled into the tub across from him, Kagami shifted, crawling forward on his hands and knees until he was nestled in between Aomine’s thighs, pressing their chests together. Wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist, Kagami pressed his head to Aomine’s shoulder, placing soft kisses along the expanse of his neck.

He set his hip down in the space between Aomine’s thighs and shifted his legs until the fit comfortably in the tub. Aomine’s arms came around his shoulders, resting heavily on him while the bubble clinging to his arm tickled the side of his face.

“I guess it’s okay this way…” Kagami muttered, closing his eyes as the warmth of the bath and Aomine’s body lulled him to a place where everything was perfect.

A perfect life, a perfect relationship, a perfect night – because God knows that wasn’t true, at all.

No matter how much Kagami loved Aomine, he couldn’t help but want to strange him in his sleep a minimum of 5 days out of the week. Aomine was infuriating, annoying, cocky, stupid, confrontational, loud, lazy; the list goes on.

However, it was nights like this that reminded Kagami that all of their fights, their petty arguments and the nights where someone (usually Aomine) slept on the couch were completely worth it.

Nights where they could sit in silence without fighting. Nights where they could be the same gross and disgusting couple they usually mocked on television and in popular movies. Nights where Aomine’s touch, no matter how fleeting, innocent, (or naughty), was enough to calm his beating heart and put his mind at ease.

Aomine rested his chin on Kagami’s head, staying shockingly quiet. Kagami could feel his hip pressing into Aomine’s crotch and to his surprise; there was little reaction on Aomine’s part. Aomine bent his knees, resting one leg across Kagami’s thigh and the other pressing against his back.

Kagami tilted his head up, pressing his nose against Aomine’s lower jaw.

“What are you doing, idiot?”

Kagami liked how affectionate the insult had become between them. “Mm… Nothing…” Another trail of soft kisses trailed along Aomine’s jawline.

“Cut it out, that tickles…”

Kagami snickered, his breath causing Aomine to shiver. He opened his mouth and gently bit down on Aomine’s jaw, gnawing on his flesh while Aomine squirmed.

“Pfft. I said stop…”

Kagami grinned, gnawing his way down to Aomine’s shoulder where he continued playing with the sensitive skin along the curve of his neck. Aomine’s muffled laughter caused his heart to flutter. Unwrapping his arms from around him, Kagami began walking his fingers along Aomine’s sides, loving the way he tried to jerk away from his touch. However, there was very little room to move in their tub.

“S-Sto-ha-ha-Stop!”

Sometimes, Aomine could be really cute.

These unguarded moments were shared only between the two of them. His stomach heaved and his body shook with the force of his laughter. Aomine’s legs kicked the other end of the tub as Kagami’s fingers became more forceful, poking and prodding his sensitive sides until Aomine was in tears and Kagami’s face hurt from smiling so much.

Aomine’s lips captured Kagami’s in an attempt to distract him. Kagami didn’t budge. He kept tickling him, loving the way Aomine’s breath hit his lips as his laughter and pleading began to get desparate.

These moments were theirs and theirs alone and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
